wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fires of Heaven/Prologue
)}} Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan has a meeting with Alviarin, Danelle, Teslyn, Joline, Shemerin, Javindhra, Andaya, and some other sisters in the offices of the Amyrlin Seat. They discuss the current world affairs, but without actually asking Elaida for advice or let her make any decisions. * Davram Bashere is moving an army away from the Blight. * War and civil war in Tarabon and Arad Doman has escalated, Amathera (the Panarch of Tarabon) has disappeared, and an Aes Sedai may have been involved * Elayne, the Daughter-heir of Andor, is still missing, as well as her half-brother, Galad * Morgase, the Queen of Andor, may make a claim to the throne of Cairhien * Gawyn and his Younglings are clashing with Whitecloaks and not under close White Tower control * Pedron Niall is trying to broker a deal with Illian, Murandy, and Altara to prevent a war between them Elaida becomes angered that the sisters do not acknowledge her as their leader and lashes out at them towards the end of the meeting. This frightens them all. Alviarin is unimpressed but doesn't say anything. The nonverbal communication between her and Elaida is interrupted by an unnamed Accepted informing Elaida that Padan Fain has arrived and has asked to meet her. Briefly considering killing the Accepted for lunch, Fain walks into Elaida's study as she sends away Alviarin. He looks around her office and is apprehensive about her picture of Rand al'Thor. He also thinks about how he can feel the ruby-hilted dagger pulling at him and that the Horn of Valere is being kept in the Tower. He begins to talk to Elaida about Rand and how he is extremely uncontrollable… Rahvin is sitting in his chambers surrounded by an unnamed Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah and Elegar. He uses the Compulsion on her so she doesn't report Rahvin. He contemplates what he will do with Morgase when he no longer needs her to rule as the Queen of Andor. When they both leave, Rahvin is visited by Lanfear. She informs him that she has scheduled a meeting with Sammael and Graendal at his palace. They arrive shortly after. The four of them discuss the situations of the rest of the Forsaken and Rand and what they are going to do. Rahvin thinks about how the situation can benefit him and him only. Characters * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Danelle * Alviarin Freidhen * Teslyn Baradon * Joline Maza * Shemerin * Javindhra Doraille * Evanellein * Andaya Forae * Padan Fain * Rahvin * Elegar * Lanfear * Sammael * Graendal * Unnamed Aes Sedai Referenced * Davram Bashere * Mazrim Taim * Tenobia * Memara * Pedron Niall * Amathera * Elayne * Galad * Morgase * Gaebril * Gawyn * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Artur Hawkwing * Rand al'Thor * Siuan Sanche as that woman * Masema Dagar as mad Shienaran * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Moiraine Damodred * Silviana Brehon * Moghedien * Ishamael * Demandred * Asmodean * Lews Therin Groups * Whitecloaks Places * White Tower * Royal Palace of Andor Referenced * Tar Valon * Shienar * Borderlands * Niamh Passes * Saldaea * Blight * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Bandar Eban * Shadow Coast * Aryth Ocean * Spine of the World * Mountains of Mist * Kandor * Sea of Storms * Altara * Andor * Amadicia * Cairhien * Murandy * Illian * Tear * Ghealdan * Lugard * Aridhol Items * Ruby-hilted dagger Referenced * Horn of Valere